The invention relates to a vertical engine type cultivator which is principally suitable for domestic use.
As for a cultivator of this kind, there has been hitherto known a type where the same comprises an internal combustion engine on an upper side, a wheel shaft on a lower side and an operation handle on a rear side. There is a requirement for this type where the engine and a clutch mechanism on an output side thereof are to be contained in a comparatively small space so that the whole of the cultivator may be smaller in size.